A variety of cable management devices exist for managing cables extending to and from optical fiber terminations and other equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,393 illustrates one example management panel which includes fanning strips for cable management. Not withstanding prior design efforts, the telecommunications industry is in continued need of new designs of optical fiber distribution and management equipment.